Gorillaz: Spontaneous Combustion
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: The Gorillaz must tolerate with some unwelcome guests. -Now with no spelling or grammar errors :D-
1. The Demons

**(A/N: 'I'm going to try a new writing style where I kind of talk to the reader. Tell me what you think.')**

There was a plush zebra head, splattered with blue paint, in a blender.

To understand exactly why there was a zebra head inside this kitchen appliance, we will have to go all the way to the beginning of Gorillaz. Then we can build up from there.

This story begins after Murdoc bought Kong, before Noodle arrived, and during 2D and Paula's relationship. ( more towards the end)

Murdoc was in the basement, flipping through some old hex book. He was trying to figure out if there was a way he could embarrass 2D in front of Paula with a curse. Grinning at his idea he began to search more thoroughly through the small book. He finally found something that caught his eye.

"Prank demons eh? That's perfect."

He looked at the procedure needed to summon these demons. Unfortunately he noticed a small problem. In order to get the prank demons, Murdoc had to recite some words in Latin.

"Err I don't speak any Latin." He looked for a different book that could possibly help him. He found a Dutch to English dictionary.

"Close enough."

After chanting the words in Dutch instead of Latin, the hex book began shaking then it shocked him. He threw it to the floor, cursing and rubbing his hands. It trembled more then a red beam shot out the middle of it. Some other objects in the room began to float around the beam. Murdoc made a satisfied smirk. He was pleased that his little magic trick worked. It was almost surprising that everything went along as planned for once.

A large spider like claw reached out of the portal. It's nails dug into the ground, then a head and torso raised from the vortex. It seemed to be female. She had small horns and blood red eyes. She also had a large set of black wings. Soon the demon lifted her entire body out of the book. The bassist realized that her skin was all black and white stripes up until her head. Her face was white with black patches over each eye, similar to a panda. The woman's legs were replaced with large black bird talons. Stepping completely out of the portal she stopped to look at him.

He began to talk to her.

"So I suppose your my prank demon? That's great! So your target is some dullard with blue hair. I was thinking maybe you could-ACK!!"

He choked as she grabbed his neck with her left claw. She lifted him off the ground and grinned at his expression.

"Stop. Talking." she said slowly. Then her claw released him and he fell to the floor. Murdoc gasped for more air, then after he had caught his breath, got back up again.

"Now you listen here prank demon! I'm the one that summoned you out of hell so I think you should do what I say for a while. After all, with out me you would be back in there left to die slowly in a pit."

The demon's head tilted a bit in confusion.

"I suppose you do have a point, but I am not a prank demon. My name is Lamia. Who are you?"

Murdoc noticed she had a British accent also. Was there a UK in Hades?

"Murdoc." he said point blankly.

'Lamia' began laughing. At first Murdoc thought she was laughing at his name but then she explained.

"Look at me. I'm standing here making friends with a human. I should kill you right now."

He jumped a bit hearing that.

"-but I won't. Like you said, you did free me from hell so I guess it would be fair to leave you alive. Well I suppose that means I should go now."

Before Murdoc could stop her, an explosion of red light illuminated the room. It's brightness blinded him for a minute. Then when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

Murdoc stood there confused. What had just happened? Had he just had a conversation with a devil? The bassist decided to not tell any of the others. If Russel knew there was some random demon girl running around he would defiantly break Murdoc's nose. He thought about the band for a minute. Maybe the demon girl could play the guitar. He really needed a better guitarist. Paula's guitar skills were very weak. Maybe he could kick her out of the band and burn 2D at the same time...

Another explosion of red light and Lamia was at a different location. She had been working on her teleporting skills ever since that green man had freed her from hell a few weeks ago. She noticed she now was somewhere in the middle of the pacific ocean. Looking around more it turned out she was under water. Swearing under her breath she tried again to teleport back to Essex. She was able to transport herself faster now but still not very accurate to where she wanted to go. This time she was teleported to a toy store. Frowning, Lamia sat down on top of a check out desk. In the window she saw the letters F A O then Schwartz. So that meant she was in New York. Lamia was even farther from Essex now.

She punched the computer in anger. Multiple cracks spread across the screen then an unpleasant exploding noise came from the machine. Some smoke puffed out with a quieter 'Fyzzzzz' noise. Great, now she broke the computer. Taking in a deep breath, Lamia went to pick up the toy next to her. But before she even touched it some red and purple shock waves seemed to come from her hand and zap the toy. The demon girl gasped at the sight and pulled her hand away. She leaned closer to it. It was apparently a Teddy bear. When trying to pick it up again it did the same thing. Red and purple lightning came from her claw and shocked the Teddy bear. There was some sort of magnetic force between her and the bear. The next time she held her hand over it for a while. The bear vibrated a bit then it gradually started shaking more. Then one of it's two button eyes was launched into the air. The demon ducked as it flew over her head. Another button flew off. The toy's chestnut brown material began to turn white. After that black patches appeared. For some reason the stuffed animal turned from a grizzly to a panda. Then something even more unusual happened. It grew eyes, real eyes. They were bright yellow with a straight horizontal line down for a pupil. Much like snake eyes. The toy blinked a few times then it lifted itself off the ground. Lamia had experienced a lot of stuff over the years. She had seen humans turned inside out. She had been to the center of the universe and back in less then 5 minutes. She had even visited a generation where shiny vampires were worshiped among all adolescence. But this was something she thought outstanding. She had created a 6 inch tall, plush panda demon. It stared at her for a moment then it spoke.

"Master."

The demon girl loved the sound of that. Back in hell, Lamia was almost always seen as the under dog. Even when she came to earth Murdoc treated her as an inferior, a tool. She enjoyed getting some respect for once. Even if it was from a 6 inch tall stuffed panda bear.

Lamia didn't know exactly what to do now with the creature. She figured talking to it might help.

"Hello small panda devil. I am Lamia, your... master. I have brought you to life so you may experience the beauties of life, and learn how to destroy the lives of others. You will be called Seth." she explained. Seth nodded in agreement. He would make sure to please his master. She had given him life and brought him to earth. Just like how Murdoc summoned Lamia.

"Master, may I have a suggestion for your next course of action?" he asked.

"Of course."

"This emporium is filled with thousands of toys. Perhaps you can give them life like you have given me. Possibly create a small army of followers."

Lamia grinned at this idea.

"Fantastic plan, my friend"

So Lamia did exactly that. She figured out that the longer she holds her hand over the toy, the more it begins to turn into a real animal. Although if she doesn't hold it on long enough, it will remain a stuffed animal. She accidentally made a plush snow tiger become a real full grown snow tiger. The same thing happened with a Dalmatian. Lamia also learned that every time she brought an animal to life, they would turn black and white. Some of them were given their own personalities, others were more automatons. They all could talk too. Seth usually spoke in an almost whisper, but his voice seemed to echo a bit. She decided that each one she will assign to a country to torture, and if possible, destroy. Also every animal got a name. Lamia decided that Seth would stay by her side and inflict pain on the UK with her.

After giving each one a country, she teleported them to their assigned location. At least she hoped that's were she sent them.

After a few more tries Lamia was able to finally transport herself back to Kong. In the next day a large FedEx crate would arrive at the door, containing a short Asian guitar player.


	2. The Gorillaz

Now we can fast forward a bit to phase 2. This is where most of the story takes place. By now all of the Gorillaz know about Lamia and Seth. The Gorillaz and the two demons didn't exactly have an alliance, or any kind of friendly relation at all. In fact most of the time Seth tried to kill them all, but was stopped by Lamia before he could. They never really minded the panda and the devil that lived in their residence. For they never really did anything too extreme. If they weren't there it wouldn't make much of a difference. That is until the day the visitors came.

The Gorillaz were at a concert, waiting to be called onto stage. 2D was taking as many pills as he could with out losing consciousness. Russel was going over his drum part by banging on a soda machine with sticks. Murdoc played a few strings on his 'El Diablo' base and drank a beer. Noodle was tuning her guitar and humming the female vocal part of all alone.

In the middle of the solo she stopped and looked up from her guitar. She glanced over at 2D, who had just swallowed his last painkiller.

"2D-san after the concert, may we go and get ice cream?" she asked. When Noodle was little, after every concert 2D or Russel would take her out for ice cream as a reward. Although ever since they all came back for phase 2, the tradition had come to a halt until she said that. 2D smiled at the question and said "Don't you fink your a little old for that luv?"

She shook her head.

"Awright then. I'd love to take you."

She beamed at his answer and thanked him. The singer wondered why she was so hungry for ice cream all of a sudden. He thought her sweet tooth had fallen out and was replaced with an adult tooth already. It would be nice to relive some old memories again though.

Before he could think about it anymore, Damon looked around the corner. "Your on guys."

All four Gorillaz got up and walked out on stage.

The lights were bright and the crowd was screaming but 2D's painkillers kept him relaxed and headache free. He grabbed the mike and waited for his cue.

Russel sat down on his stool, drum set in front of him. He held his lucky sticks and looked around at the crowd. It seemed this was one of their largest concerts yet.

**

Meanwhile, back at Kong, Lamia and Seth sat in the living room. They were sitting at the table, Seth on one side, Lamia on the other. Seth was slouching, something he rarely ever did, and was talking in an almost moan.

"Are you sure?" he said

"Positive." Lamia replied.

"And it's today?"

"Yea, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but if I had you might've killed someone."

The panda's head hit the table. He let out a frustrated growl.

"Master...what about the Gorillaz?"

"They will have to just deal with it. I'm sure they have experienced situations like this before."

**

At the concert, Murdoc grinned at all the women in the crowd. If he didn't get lucky tonight, 2D's hair might as well be red. He thought for a moment how much money they were getting for this concert. Somewhere around ￡2,300,000. Nice.

All Noodle could think about was getting ice cream with her band mate afterward. She had no clue why she suddenly wanted to go out for a frozen dairy treat. Maybe it wasn't the ice cream but who she was getting it with. Noodle remembered how fun it used to be. A lot of memories were made at that simple ice cream stand. Ice cream with Russel was just as fun too. Her first ice cream trip with Russel will always be her favorite. He knew exactly what flavor she would like most. Bubblegum ice cream.

**

Back to Kong again. Lamia and Seth walked out of the building. It was very windy today. The clouds covered over the sun and the sky turned grey. The two demons walked up a large mount of garbage to see more clearly. Seth's eyes squinted as he tried to determine if his visitors were in range. They were.

**

Damon waved to the Gorillaz from backstage giving their cue.

2D nodded and began singing.

"Feel good…"

**

The enormous crowd got closer and closer, created a huge shadow over the two demons standing in front of them.

**

"City's breaking down on the camel's back.

They just have to go 'cos they don't know whack.

So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see.

You won't get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free.

You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.

A melancholy town where we never smile.

And all I wanna hear is the message beep.

My dreams, they've got a kiss me, 'because I don't get sleep no…"

**

The shadowy figures all had glowing yellow eyes. They all looked devious and ready to decimate anything in sight.

**

"Windmill, Windmill for the land.

Love forever hand in hand.

Take it all in on your stride.

It is sinking, falling down.

Love forever love is free.

Let's turn forever you and me.

Windmill, windmill for the land.

Is everybody in?"

**

Cortez was perched on a branch of a tree outside. She had her beak buried in her left wing while she slept. She opened her red eyes to see what all the commotion was about. After blinking a bit she saw them. Before she could caw, fly away, or make any reaction at all one of them grabbed her. The last thing she saw was a big toothy grin.

"Heh, heh. Nice birdy..."

**

The Concert ended later then expected. Noodle and 2D didn't get a chance to go and get ice cream, but he did promise that that they would get some the next morning. Noodle was a bit disappointed that she could not get ice cream with him that night. Although it was probably for the best, she was exhausted. They were all in the car now. Murdoc was driving, Russel in the passengers seat, 2D and Noodle in the back. Their usual seating. The Asian axe princess leaned her head on 2D's shoulder, just now falling asleep. Russel was looking out the window, watching all the exterior objects fly by. The car was silent.

The blue haired vocalist looked down at his resting companion. He felt guilty that they couldn't get ice cream like she wanted. She seemed very exited for it. He yawned and then turned to the window, beginning to fall asleep himself.

Murdoc then woke them all up with a yell, "Who left the lights on?!"

They all looked up to see their enormous mansion, lighting up the midnight sky with its radiance. This was not good. As Noodle stated in Rise of the Ogre, "Out electric bills are absolutely enormous."

They pulled up to the colossal structure. After leaving the car they walked through the doors. All the lights were on. Russel went to the lift and pressed the button. It just made a 'click' noise and no elevator arrived. He shrugged and said "Lift's jammed." That's when things started to seem unusual. The lift only ceased to work when the power was out, but the lights were clearly working. So why couldn't the elevator? The Gorillaz went to take the stairs, something they have only done about 3 times since purchasing Kong. The stairwell was like one belonging to a lighthouse, a spiral with lots of steps. As they made their way up, Noodle heard a faint voice coming from above. She stopped and said

"You hear that too, yes?"

They all listened, then nodded. For some reason it seemed dangerous to talk out loud at the moment. The voice was muffled but sounded a bit like, "Ooooow ssan lun aaaeeerrr." Obviously this was not what it was really saying, but that's what it sounded like. They walked up farther and then realized the voice was male, and in the background there was some rumbling noise that got louder and louder with every step.

2D lifted his head up. "It's M1 A1." They all looked at him, then understood. The voiced and noises they were listening to was their song M1 A1. They had decided to have in the beginning a person shouting in an echoing voice "Hellooooo Is anyone there?!" It had a Dawn of the Dead zombie movie feeling to it. The rumbling noise in the back was Murdoc's bass guitar. Someone was playing the song, probably the same someone that turned on all the lights. The music was getting louder the closer they got to the top of the stairwell. They then realized that someone wasn't playing the music…they were blasting the music. It was extremely loud, almost as loud as the concert they just had played at.

Finally they reached the top. In front of them was the door to the living room, and where the music was coming from. By now is was in the part of the song where you couldn't hear the voice anymore just the guitar and bass guitar. Russel looked at the others as if to say "You think I should open it?" They nodded.

Turning the knob, he opened the door.

It was the part of the song where the drums finally came in and it got a punk rock sense to it.

Inside were animals, tons of them, except they were acting like humans. Drunk humans at a frat party. Most of them were only a foot tall and were made of plush material, stuffed animal toys. They all had yellow eyes and they all were destroying something. There was a stuffed penguin running around with a flame thrower, burning everything in sight. There was a Dalmatian throwing dishes around the room, each one smashing into another animal. Some cow with swim shorts on danced on the coffee table before he fell off it and crushed the chair he landed on. A black and white spotted bunny rabbit picked up a television and threw it out the window. Then it broke into laugher and chugged another beer. A badger ran and then slide across the floor with two pieces of butter tapped to his feet. It was obvious none of these animals were sober.

When the part of the song where you heard "Fa la la la la la la la Hey! Fa la la la la la la la la Hey!" came on, all of them sung along. Even the ones about to pass out on the floor hummed it.

The same cow that broke the chair got up and announced "Hey everybody! I'm taken off my pants!!" As he said that surely he removed his trousers and then danced more. The entire room applauded, except the Gorillaz. They walked inside, wide eyed and not pleased with what they saw. Russel watched a ring tailed lemur start throwing everything in front of him into a random wood chipper that happened to be there. The drummer made a petrified sound that may have been something like 'eep!' Lamia walked in carrying a beer in one of her claws. She was not only sober but she seemed calm. She chuckled at the cow falling over with shorts around his ankles. They all stared at her. "Lamia," Murdoc said. "what the HELL is this?!?!"

She looked at him and said. "Oh these are Seth's relatives. Their staying for a month, I hope you don't mind."

_**A/N: ' The removing of the trousers part is from That 70's Show. It wasn't my idea. That is all.'**_


	3. The Begining

"What?!?!" Murdoc shouted. "A month?! If they stay another 5 minutes I'm killing them all!"

"Well you can try, but their all demons so they can't die. They just need to stay for 4 more weeks, maybe less. I don't want them here any more then you do. They are all such brats sometimes." Lamia said.

"Your worried about the attitude?" said Russel. "Look at them! These things are destroying everything!"

"Oh you're over reacting." She said

"I am not!!"

This argument continues for a while until Lamia got sick of talking and said "Listen, if you want to complain to anyone talk to…" she looked around the room for some help on who to chose. "Demetre!" she called. A 14 inch tall stuffed zebra walked up to them. His left eye was yellow, like most of the other demons, but his right eye was all red. Similar to Murdoc's mismatched eyes.

"Yes?" he said, seeming to be much more formal then the others.

"Demetre this is the Gorillaz, the owners of the building. They want to talk to you." Lamia said walking away from the scene.

Demetre looked at the four members and smiled. "Ah yes you are the group that is hosting us this year. Thank you very much for tolerating with us I know we can be a bit-"

"Stop right there. We are not going to tolerate with you because your not staying." Said Russel.

Demetre's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry about that but, I don't think you can make us leave now. You see once a year all of Lamia's animal demons will stay at one location for a month to decided what our next order of business will be. Like a meeting."

2D was still trying to understand everything right now. He was talking to a foot tall stuffed zebra. There were hundreds of other stuffed animals running around drunk. He probably wasn't going to get ice cream anytime soon.

Russel and Murdoc were yelling at Demetre now. They were talking at the same time and the zebra had no clue what either of them were saying.

"Just please calm down I-" They didn't listen to him and kept yelling.

"I can't make them go away until-" More shouting.

"Please be quiet…" They got louder.

"SHUT UP!!!" Demetre shouted. His arms were up and his hands were in fists. His right eye glowed a brighter red, full of rage. They all quieted down and looked at him. The zebra blinked, realizing that he was in 'attack mode.' His red eye dimmed back to its original shade and he lowered him arms. He let out a breath then spoke.

"Usually when ever we arrive at the host home, we spend the night drinking. The animals won't be this out-of-control for the whole month. They will defiantly calm down by morning."

Murdoc talked quieter now. "Alright fine. They can stay for the night." He looked the small zebra in the eye and glared.

"But that does not mean their staying for the month, we'll talk about that in the morning, got it?"

Demetre nodded in agreement ad then walked off.

"Are you insane?!?" Russel yelled.

"Just trust me alright?" the bassist said.

Noodle was really tired, too tired to understand what was going on. She couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not now. She felt someone take her hand, probably 2D, and lead her down the hall. Noodle watched all the strange animals run around, chasing each other, breaking things, laughing, screaming, and dancing. She was brought into the corridor where she could no longer see the creatures. The person picked her up and began carrying her bridal style. It was indeed 2D. He grinned showing his teeth and said something she didn't catch. It was probably something to comfort her after all this chaos. She just nodded drowsily. When he reached Noodle's room he kicked the door open, for his hands were full. Mike, Noodle's monkey, looked up from what was apparently a painting canvas and beamed at his owners arrival. He took off the beret he was wearing and followed the blue headed singer. 2D laid her down on the bed and turned to leave. Mike jumped onto the bed and tucked his owner in. He kissed her forehead, as a parent would do to a child, and hoped down.

Noodle made a small smile at his generosity and mumbled "Ari-" she yawned "Arigato...Mike." She then fell asleep.

23 23 23 23

Noodle was awakened by Mike. He was shaking her and was screeching in his monkey language. "Ook aaaak!! AaaaK!!!!"

She opened one eye and looked at him annoyed. "What is it Mike?". She said, still half asleep. He pulled on her arm and pointed toward the closet. There was some sort of scratching noise coming from behind the door, then a occasional banging as if something was running into the wall. The guitarist finally got out of bed. She noticed she was still wearing her close from yesterday. Noodle had a unusual dream the night before. There was hundreds of demon animals destroying Kong. It felt very real though. Approaching the door, she grabbed the handle. Mike hide behind her legs, similar to what Noodle would do to 2D when she was younger. She turned the knob and opened the door. Something pounced out and knocked her onto the floor. Noodle's head hit the ground with a 'thump'. She winced at the pain and then shut her eyes as the headache began to come on. The thing that jumped out of the closet was still standing on her stomach. It was fairly light and had four legs. She opened her eyes to see exactly what it was, a bit scared to find out. There were bright yellow eyes staring back at her, a big black nose was just millimeters from her face. Noodle shrieked, not expecting it to be that close to her face. The creature yelped also and scattered away from the Zen master. Mike ran and climbed onto Noodles shoulder so the animal could not reach him. She stood up and got a good look at the thing. It was a dog, a Dalmatian to be exact. It was white with black speckles all over it's body. The axe princess almost smiled. It was just a puppy. Only about a foot or two tall. She approached the canine slowly and said quietly "Hello."

It's ears lowered when it saw her come near. It then growled showing it's very sharp teeth. The dog backed away from her but hit a shelf which shook. A bucket that was atop the shelf fell and landed over the Dalmatian's head. It whimpered confused and scared. It tried to run away but ran straight into a wall. Mike looked over Noodle's shoulder, a large grin spread across his face. He chuckled in amusement at the clumsy animal. "Ook ook ook!" He laughed.

"Oh, stop laughing, I'm a klutz okay?" said an annoyed female voice.

Mikes eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped. He turned to Noodle, hoping she was the one who said that. She had the same look on her face. She bent down and took the bucket off the dogs head, who glared at the monkey in Anger.

"D-did the dog just-"

"Yes the dog just talked." Interrupted the canine, who was apparently female. Noodle and Mike stared at her. "What?! You look surprise. Didn't Demetre tell you about us yet?"

So it wasn't a dream. The demons were still in Kong. The puppy turned to the door and began walking out.

Noodle looked a Mike with a worried expression and ran after the Dalmatian.

The skull still had some skin on it and it was stained with dry blood. It had one eye in the left socket that seemed to follow Murdoc as he looked at it. Lamia was holding up it so he could see.

"-And that's what happened to the last guy who tried to kick us out." She explained.

Murdoc shivered.

"Kay…Where's that Zebra thing with the red eye?" He said.

"Oh Demetre?" She said. "I think he's in the living room cleaning up."

"Cleaning? Isn't he supposed to be a demon?"

Lamia looked away and said. "Yeah he's a bit different, but he defiantly is a demon. Trust me."

Noodle walked into the room (which was the studio by the way.) She looked like she had just seen an group of midgets tear a purple business lawyer limb from limb.

"Th-the demons. They are still here." She said, still in shock. "Why?"

Murdoc laughed nervously and said. "Yeeeah…errr. I've decided to let them stay from the month."

23 23 23 23

"Your absolutely sure about this?" Russel asked, hoping he would say no.

"Yeah yeah I'm sure." Replied the Satanist.

Russel looked over at Lamia and asked "Did you feed him something weird?"

She just glared at him and ignored the question.

Murdoc was sitting at the end of the kitchen table facing south, Russel was on the other side with Lamia next to him. 2D and Noodle were sitting across from each other facing east and west. Mike was sitting in front of Noodle on the table. He had a sombrero on right now. They were all looking at Murdoc.

Russel sighed in defeat.

"Alright." Then he got up.

Lamia was resting her head in her hands, looking bored. She then remembered something.

"Hey Russel. Demetre wanted to introduce you guys to some of the Demons."

Soon enough they were all following the zebra down the corridors. He was pointing to demons and giving their names. When finally he came to a more abnormal one. Demetre pointed up at the roof where there was apparently a bird stuck to the ceiling. It was snoring loudly with it's beak open, some drool fell from its mouth. It was a penguin. The creature had some dark green goggles on that made it difficult to determine if it's eyes were open or not.

"That is Pi." Said the zebra.

2D looked at him. "Pi, eh? 'At's an odd name."

Demetre turned to face 2D. "It's short for Pyromaniac."

_(Pyromaniac means obsessed with fire.)_

"Oh." The singer said.

"Oh dear god." Russel moaned. His pointer finger and his thumb lightly pinched the area in between his eyebrows and above his nose. He shut his eyes as a major headache came on.

The bird started mumbling something then it woke up.

"Grrrr stupid Jamaican scam artists. Get Pi every time…Wh-what?!" Pyromaniac was fully awake now. The bird looked around a bit stressed then it remembered where it was. Looking down it smiled seeing the zebra.

"Oh hey Diameter! What's up?"

"…It's Demetre. I'm fine. Pi why are you stuck to the ceiling?"

Pi looked around a bit more as if he didn't realize that yet.

"Y'know what? Pi can not remember. He pretty sure it had something to do with toothpaste and a bowling ball." He said.

Noodle looked at Demetre a bit worried. Demetre just shrugged and spoke to the penguin some more.

"Come on down Pi. There is someone you have to meet."

Pi's face got really serious. "Is it a mongoose?"

"…No it's the Gorillaz, the owners of the building."

His somber expression disappeared. "Oh okay good."

He tried to push himself off the wall with his feet and eventually fell face first onto the ground.

"Pi is okay." He said. "Hello gorilla people."

Noodle bent down to see it more closely.

"Hello." She said.

There must have been over 400 demons in Kong. All of them had their own personality and all of them looked different (besides the feature of them all being black and white.) Some of them were stuffed animals but others were real. Noodle met up with the Dalmatian again. Apparently her name was Heather. Demetre said she was pretty antisocial and didn't like to be around the others. Noodle then noticed that she had not seen Seth for the past 2 days, something not normal for him. Seth usually tried to kill someone at least twice a day. She wondered where he was during all of this.

_**AN: Okay I'm stopping there. Tell me what you think. Do you like Pi? =' )**_


End file.
